nickelodeon_moviesfandomcom-20200216-history
The All Grown Up Movie: Shores on the Ocean/Credits
Opening Credits Paramount Pictures Nickelodeon Movies DreamWorks Animation and Ensemble Studios Entertainment presents an Klasky Csupo Entertainment United Plankton Pictures and PDI/DreamWorks Production Jack Black Sean Bean John Diehl Bruce A. Young In The All Grown Up Movie: Shores on the Ocean Closing Credits Directed by John Evanson Nathan C. Stefan Co-Directors Doug E. Doug Ziggy Marley Marco Nelor Produced by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Stephen Hillenburg Paul Tibbitt Co-Producers Andy Cotnam Tracy Kramer Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Terry Thoren Co-Producers Kate Boutilier Jeffrey Katzenberg Norton Virgien Story by Sherm Cohen Derek Drymon Tim Hill Stephen Hillenburg Kent Osborne Aaron Springer Paul Tibbitt Erik T. Wiese Written by Dave Pottinger Ian M. Fischer Harter Ryan Patrick Hudson Brian F. Sousa Written by David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Sandy Petersen Executive Producers Executive Producers Directors of Photography David Rippy Nick Jennings Production Designer Don Hahn Editors John Bryant Sim Evan-Jones Animation Directors Chris Buck Kevin Lima Andreas Deja Bruce W. Smith Bibo Bergeron Storyboard Directors Stephen Hillenburg Sherm Cohen Mr. Lawrence Alan Smart Paul Tibbitt Songs by Composed by Klaus Badelt Executive Music Producer Scott Martin Gershin Line Producers Kevin Holme Jerome K. Jones Greg Street Line Producers Lance Hoke Angelo Laudon Associate Producer Mark Swift Voice Director Charlie Adler Digital Production Manager Jerry Mills Casting by Leslee Feldman, C.S.A. Barbara Wright, C.S.A. CAST (In Order of Appearances) Live-Action Cast (In Order of Appearances) Story Storyboard Artists Storyboard Coordinators and Consultants Design Coordinators Kevin McMullan Stephen Rippy Based on the Characters Created by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Stephen Hillenburg Paul Germain Main Character Design by Arlene Klasky Stephen Hillenburg Gabor Csupo Peter Chung Sergey Shramkovsky Paul Tibbitt John Holmquist Design Background Prop Design Art Department Coordinator Richard (Ricky) T. "Toto" Manginsay Layout Character Layout Supervisors Heiko von Drengenberg Duncan McKissick Herb Ellwood Gerald McAleece III Saxton Moore Character Layout Artists Animation Animation Tim Allen Gregg E. Appozardi Michael Benet David Berthier Charles Bonifacio Bolhem Bouchiba Bob Bryan Alessandro Carloni Jeff Carola Robert O. Corley Lou Dellarosa Trey Finney Tom Gately Gabriel Hordos James Young Jackson Alex Kuperschmidt Sean McLaughlin Phil Morris Carol Seidl Robert Shellhorn Tony Stanley Yoshmichi Tamura Dan Wagner John Webber Jonathan Annand Richard Baneham Bibo Bergeron Aaron Blaise Jason Boose Rube Brandt Bennicke David Burgess Dale Carman Darko Cesar Tim Crawfurd Roberto Espanto Domingo Tom Fish Gary Googles Head James R. Hull Serguei Kouchnerov Patrick Mate Anthony Wayne Michaels Mark Pudleiner Kristof Serrand Emil Simeonov Tad Stones JC Tran-Quang-Thieu Chris Wahl Ian White Ruben A. Azana Aquino Linda Bel Arnaud Berthier Travis Blaise Matthew T. Bouchard David Brewster Darrin Butts Dominic M. Carola Andrew Collins Ricardo Curtis Sasha Dorogov Lennie K. Graves Dave Holman John Hurst Dave Kupczyk Steve Mason Brank Mihanovic Stephane Sainte-Foi Toby Shelton Andrea Simonti Mike Surrey Theodore Ty Danny Wawrzaszek David W. Zach Additional Animators James Baker Chung Chan Sandro Cleuzo Bob Davies David Hancock Mark Mitchell David Block Tim Cheung Lorna Cook Jurgen Gross Anthony Hodgson Bob Scott Rejean Bourdages Paul Chung Donnachada Daly Joe Haidar Clay Kaytis Trey Thomas Clean-Up Animation Clean-Up Animators BG Layout Artists BG Layout Artists Visual Effects Animation Visual Effects Animators Timing Direction Technical Direction Technical Directors David Allen Francois Antoine Matt Baer Andy Cotnam Markus Burki David Caeiro Cebrian Andy Joliff Robert E. King Lewis Kofsky Henry LaBounta Dan C. Larsen Andre LeBlanc Jason Plapp Scott Rossman Chris Rupp Digital Background Painters Olga Andreyeva Dominique Blaskovich Ruben Chavez Timothy A. Deen Ian M. Fischer Andrew P. Foster Rich Geldreich Jeffrey A. Mertz Graham Somers Donnie Thompson Alex Zabolotsky CGI Animation Systems Engineer Jamie A. Diaz Assistant Systems Administrator Geoff Green Digital Scanners Eddie Bakshi Tom Bonzon Don DeHoss Frank Hawk Selattin Odunkesenler Background Paint Coordinator Ed Johnson Digital Coordinator Yulia E. Heltser Shipping Coordinator Pamela Arseneau Production Coordinator Penelope Parr Thornton Production Secretaries Angela Alexander Mike Battle K. Patrick Stapleton Assistant to the Producers Norma Elena Aragon Tracy Baker Matt Battle Thomas Carmichael Lejon Douroux Kari Kim Lia Hijangos Robin Kay Levine Victoria Panzarella Firdous Peck Danielle L. Vaughn Production Assistants Lars Hagen Hichel Hannon Harry Harootunian Benjamin Kaltenecker Sean Lurie Gregory Nichols Tobias Conan Trost Jonathan Viola Overseas Animation Supervisors Nic Camecho Annie Elvin Simon Ward-Horner Animation Production by Sunwoo Entertainment, Seoul Executive Producer Han Young Kang Executive Manager Sung Hee Lee Managing Director Joo Suk Kim Supervising Director Jong Chul Park Directors Dong Yuel Baek Sung Woo Lee Kyung Yoen Kim Kyu Dae Yeon Production Manager Byeung Gon Kim Coordinator Chang Youl Choi Translator Hye Jeoung Kweon Production Jin Ah No Kyeung Seon Ahn Animators June Sik Lee Jae Soo Lee Jin Ock Young Young Ha Seo Jung Hi Bae In Soul Hang Hyung Sook Kim Sun Hyang Choi Im Jung Lee Hin Ji Lim Seung Ki Cho See Chang Lee Hee Souk Kim Jung Sun Hang Tae June Kim Young Hwan Jeon Hyeon Chul Kim Ji Hyun Lee Kang Ro Lee Kik Sook Seon Hyeon Chang Kong Hyeok Jung Kwon Jung Hwa Kang Hyoung Gon Song Joon Oh Kim Jin Soo Hong Model Checkers Eun Mi Kim Yoon Hee Kyeung Hee Kang Assistant Animation Joo Youel Pee Checkers In Soo Park Young Bee Kim Assistant Animators Hye Sook Kim Jung Yu Sung Kyu Lee Sung Hee Yeon Sung Jung Lee Mi Hwa Kim Yeung Young Yang Hun Ah Kim Sun Ju Lee Byeung Hyen Kim Yu Sun Hong Kyeung Jin Hong Jin Man Kim Hung Hee Lee Jung Ock Bae Myeong Ou Shin Hong Bock Kang Keum Hee Lee Jung Hee Shin Jin Hee Lee Myeung Shin Choi Jae Hyen Park Hyen Nam Yang Kyeung Hi Su Yen Kyeng Park Jung Nam Park Yeun Jo Park Eun Sook Kim Myeng Ha Hong Sang Yeun Shin Hyen Jung Lee Sun Ah Go Myeng Mi Kim Sun Ock Kim Sun Hwa Kim Sul Ki Kim Eun Hi Oh Jung Wha Woen Ji Kyeung Yoon Kana Won Lee Min Joo Lee Ji Yeon Lee Yoon Hee Lim Hea Rean Jeon Kyeong Sook Cho Ki Jung Cho Min Youn Choi Min Young Hwang Final Checker Choon Ja Kim Line Tester Chang Youl Choi Wang Film Productions Company, Ltd./Cuckoo's Nest Head of Production James Wang Art Supervisor Vincent Liu Retake Director Elesigna Lau Production Managers Gin Liu Susan Chen Danny Yeh Layout Supervisor Peter Ferk Layout Director Coke Li Layout Artists Kung Cao Shen Yen Chang Chenny Chen Frankie Chen Wei Min Chiang Wan Hiji Long Li Sweet Li Glanda Lin York Lin Rachel Pong Shih Chao-Wen Wang Perng Da Wang Peter Wang Animation Supervisors Water Hsieh Bunis Yang Ivan Yu Animation Director Dave Marshall Assistant Animation Director Ivan Yu Animators May Chang Dan Chen Perry Chen Show Chen Joey Chu Wade Hong Lion Hsu Hsiang Huang Micahel Huang Orma Huang Chun Mao Jiang Mei Jiu Dawson Li Mike Li Pearl Li Cat Lin Long Lin Frank Liu Frog Shi Bee Shyu Yi Zhi Shyu Gou Xiong Tu Betty Wang Eagle Wang Maya Wang Nicole Wang Panny Wang Roger Wang Ivan Yu Eagle Zheng Key Clean-Up Artists Jane Huang Jian De Li Maggie Liao Jessie Lin Yu Lan Tsai Fan Yen Tseng Pao Hsi Wang Shu Fang Wang Shu Chen Wu Yu Chin Wu Clean-up Animation and Art Dora Chang Yueh Chu Chang Hsiao Chuan Chiang Hsiu Ying Chung Hwang Young Dong Frank Her Wang Pei Ian Lili Lee Steve Lin Belle Lu Jaw Kuo Wang Raey Ling Yang In-between Supervisor Alex Chang In-betweeners Jane Chang Luly Chang Vicky Chang Anita Chen Anne Chen Lili Chen Mase Chen Tara Chen Kang Chiang Anne Chiu Mei-Hui Chu Jenny Hsieh Mei-Hui Hsieh Jamie Hsu Ling Hsu Jane Huang Eva Hung Mary Hwang Jamie Lee Li Lee Maggie Liao Jill Lin Ling Lin Seven Lin May Liu Rebecca Liu Risa Liu Witch Lo Belle Lu Miro Ma Surachai Phetchakup Apinya Rattanayanon Meir Shu Sirilak Supatree Mills Tsai Shun-Hsu Tsai Ting Tsai Nick Tseng Lisa Tung April Wang Carol Wang Tina Wang Wade Wang Zoe Wang Chalermpon Wimana Miro Wu Wade Wu Ane Yang Mei-Chuan Yen Sirirat Yoosungnern Background Artists Sheng Yi Chen Pei Jr Fu Ming Chuan Hsu Yao Te Kao Peter Sun Wen-Ling Wang Rachel Wei Andy Yeh Ching Liang Yeh Jun Xiong Zhou Visual Effects Supervisor Feng-Yi Hsiao CGI Supervisor Thompson Hsu CGI Coordinator Lee Wang Hsu CGI Modeling Supervisor Marty Wu CGI Modelers C.J. Chang Ming-Wei Cheng Fish Hong Rong-Zheng Huang Chih-Kuan Lin Danny Tang Steven Tsai Tony Wang Wei-Shin Wang Yi-Sheng Wang Benno Wu Sam Wu CGI Layout Artists Yin-Ho Hui Chih-Chieh Liu CGI Animators Shu Hui Chang Yone Chang Ready Chen Birdy Lee Ching Tseng Lea Yang CGI Set-up/Rigging Artist Carey Wang CGI Lighting and VFX Artists Kevin Chang Stephen S. Chein Tse Ren Chen Wen Ling Lin Research and Development Director Tonny Fang R&D Engineer/Programmer Eric Wang System Administration Manager Alen Fang System Administrator Tung-Yuan Lu System Engineer Alex Wang Scene Planning Opus Coordinators Matt King Felix Wang Scene Planners Andy Fu Jane Hsu Rocky Huang Ken Li Lorraine Lon Jade Pang Cynthia Yang Mandy Yang Animation Checker Pimolpan Kotem Painters Supannee Kusiri Malee Pungpoon Executives in Charge of Production for Cuckoo's Nest Betty Wang Carey Wang Felix Wang James Wang Animation Production by Live Action Photography Crew Director of Photography Andrew Lesnie, B.S.C. Visual Effects Supervisor Richard Hollander Directed by Don Hahn Art Director Derek R. Hill Ship Construction Builder Robert A. Blackburn Visual Effects by Industrial Light & Magic A Lucasfilm LTD. Company Visual Effects Animator John Knoll Visual Effects Producer Marco Cinello Digital Production Supervisor Hal T. Hickel Senior Visual Effects Animator Joe Letteri Layout Supervisor Mark Anderson Visual Effects Editor Charlie Bailey Digital Artists Lou Dellarosa Conrad Olson Wallace Williamson Production Coordinator Michael Goldberg Black & White Timer Carl Miller Digital Inking, Painting, Provided by Sunwoo Digital International Scanners Yeon-suk Oh Jeong-hyun Oh Yong-jin Lee Inn-za Choi Cha-ho Sin Painters Woo-sin Jang Ja-eun Im Yeon-jung Kim Seoung-hwan Kim Kyung-hee Park Woo-sung Jung Sang-hyun Lim Young-ah Shin Jung-young Shon Sunwoo Entertainment, Los Angeles Additional Artistic Personnal Provided by Artist Inc. Executive Producers Alfonso Winlein Thao Weinlein Assistant Picture Editors Vince Gonzales Catherine M. Johnson Picture Editorial Coordinator Cari Mossman Post-Production Sound Services Provided by Skywalker Sound A Lucasfilm Ltd. Company Marin County, California Additional Post-Production Sound Services Provided by Sony Pictures Studios A Sony Pictures Entertainment Company Culver City, California Assistant Sound Designer and Supervisor Christopher Boyes Supervising Sound Editors Dennis Leonard Beth Sterner, M.P.S.E. David Randall Thom Sound Effects Editors David E. Stone, M.P.S.E. Chuck Michael William Files Al Nelson Assistant Sound Effects Editor Christopher Scarabosio Additional Sound Effects Editor Ben Burtt, M.P.S.E. Doug Hemphill Sound Conforming Editor Lukey Dunn Gielmuda Supervising Dialogue Editors Carol Lewis Jonathan Null Dialogue Editors Eliza Pollack Zebert Tammy Fearing Supervising Foley Editors Willard J. Overstreet Ed Callahan, M.P.S.E. Fred Burke Assistant Foley Editors Anne Couk Roger Fearing Ethan Holzman Supervising Foley Artist Gary "The Wrecker" A. Hecker Foley Artists Jana Vance Dennie Thorpe Sarah Monat Robin Harlan Ellen Heuer Foley Mixers Frank Rinella Randy K. Singer Foley Recordist Sean England Re-Recording Mix Technician Duncan McRae ADR Editor Morten Folmer Nielsen Supervising ADR Editors G.W. Brown Becky Sullivan ADR Mixers Robert Barron Greg Steele Jason Oliver Troy Porter, C.A.S. Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recorded at The Walt Disney Studios Dialogue Recorded at L.A. Studios Original Dialogue Mixers Michael Miller, C.A.S. Doc Kane Carlos Sotelango Larry Winer ADR Engineer Alan Freedman Dialogue Engineers Howard London, C.A.S. Thomas J. O'Connell ADR Recordists Jeanette Browning Chris Navarro, C.A.S. Dialogue Recordist Ryan D. Young Black and White Processing John White ADR Voice Casting Barbara Wright, C.S.A. Additional ADR Voice Casting Mickie McGowan Digital Sound Editing by Paramount Pictures Walla Loop Group The Reel Team Background Voices Re-Recording Mixers David E. Fluhr, C.A.S. Patrick Cyclone Michael Keller, C.A.S. Andy Nelson, C.A.S. Andy Behlmer Tim Chau Supervising Re-Recording Mixers Mike Casper, C.A.S. Christopher Boyes Music Guitars Performed by Heitor Pereira Songs and Score Conductor Hans Zimmer Music Editors Michael Baber Vicki Hiatt David Olson Music Recording Advisor Slamm Andrews Additional Music by Nick Glennie-Smith Harry Gregson-Williams James Horner John Hunter Henry Jackman Gregor Narholz John Powell Mark Mothersbaugh Bob Mothersbaugh Alan Silvestri Orchestrators Bill Boston Richard Bronskill Bruce L. Fowler Walter Fowler Christopher Guardino Tom Hiel James T. Sale Hans Zimmer Choir Conductors Steve Jablonsky Music Conducted by Jim Dooley Gavin Greenaway Harry Gregson-Williams Kevin McMullan John Powell Stephen Rippy Orchestra Conducted by Nick Ingman Orchestra Leaders Michael Davis Klaus Badelt Orchestra Contracted by Cool Music Ltd., London Harmonica Conducted by Harry Gregson-Williams W.B. Willis Hans Zimmer Score Mixers Bruce Botnick Shawn Murphy Technical Music Advisors Klaus Badelt Justin Burnett James McKee Smith Geoff Zanelli Music Production Services Thomas Broderick Media Ventures, Santa Monica Music Production Manager Tom MacDougall Director of Music Production Andrew Page Music Preperation Global Music Services Music Recorded at Abbey Road Studios, London Music Recorded and Mixed by Robert Casale John Kurlander Shawn Murphy Frank Wolf Additional Music Recorded and Mixed by Kamil Rustam Al Schmitt Music Coordinator Joe Fischer Main & End Title Sequence Designed and Produced by Imaginary Forces Dolby Sound Consultant Bryan Pennington Color Timer Jim Passon Negative Cutters Mary Nelson-Fraser and Associates Gary Burritt/Kona Cutting Track Reader Glenwood Editorial Lip Assignment Charlie Cooper Opticals by Custom Film Effects Pacific Title End Title Crawl by Scarlet Letters First Assistant Auditor Tony Criscione Assistant Auditors William Smith Adi Weinberg Klasky Csupo Accounting Accounting Executive Douglas Willard Controllers Ryan Lee Jen Lurie Payroll Coordinator Karen Barrezueta Accountant Doug Marshall Assistant Accountants Pon Charuratna Christina Dijulio Lubia Zapata Executive for the Buena Vista Music Group Mitchell Leib Opening Sequence Recorded at Walt Disney Studios Songs Parody by Arlene Klasky Gabor Csupo Andreas Deja John Evanson Nathan C. Stefan Marco Nelor Bruce W. Smith Kate Boutilier Eryk Casemiro Hal Waite Jeffrey Katzenberg Julia Pistor Albie Hecht Dave Pottinger Ian M. Fischer Harter Ryan Patrick Hudson Brian F. Sousa David P. Kubalak Duncan McKissick Tony A. Goodman Bruce C. Shelley Sandy Petersen Special Thanks to Al Jean & Mike Reiss Stig Bergqvist Ann Daly Aron Warner Peter Emmerich Mitch Kopelman Tom McGrath Orlando Baeza Richard Sluiter Nick Fletcher Brent M. Bowen Dale Carman Jonathan Zimmerman Michael Bean Mike Coker Michael "Cap'n" Kidd Michael D. McCart Adam Schimpf Paul Demeyer Monica Piper Paul "Ray" Indolos David Soren Dale Hendrickson Arthur Nichols Steven E. Gordon Mike Morris Jae Y. Moh Chuck Williams Jeff McGrath Cathy Malkasian Tommy Bean Rob "Xemu" Fermier Brian Lemon Chea O'Neill Celeste Torrales Randy Haycock Michael Price Mandy Patinkin Tim Johnson Eric Darnell Vicky Jenson Robert Edward Stanton David Regal Samuel Michlap Baker Bloodworth Frank Tamura John Norton Michael W. Capps Richard Gyger Juan R. Martinez Chris Rippy Kevin White Nickelodeon, Rugrats: All Grown Up and Rocket Power, by Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Paul Germain DreamWorks SKG, Shark Tale by Jeffrey Katzenberg and United Plankton, SpongeBob SquarePants by Steve Hillenburg and all related titles, logo, and characters are trademarks of Viacom International, Inc. Soundtrack on DreamWorks Records Songs "I'll Melt with You" Written by Robbie Grey, Gary McDowell, Richard Brown, Michael Conroy, and Stephen Walker Performed by Bowling For Soup Produced by Hugh Jones courtesy of Sire Records "SpongeBob SquarePants Theme" by Stephen Hillenburg & Derek Drymon Music by Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Jim Dooley Performed by Jeremy Birchall, Dwayne Condon, Craig Copeland, Randy Crenshaw, Jim Cummings, Kevin Dorsey, Michael Geiger, Nick Jameson, Bob Joyce, Norman Large, Rick Logan, & Gary Stockdale With The London Synphony Orchestra Produced by Hans Zimmer Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams, John Powell and Klaus Badelt "The Rugrats Theme" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh "Theme from Jaws" Written by John Williams "Good Morning" Written by Arthur Freed & Naclo Brown Performed by Cheryl Chase "Royal Pain" Written by E Performed by eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett courtesy of Vagrant Records "Burn (Usher Song)" Written and Produced by Usher, Jermaine Dupri, and Bryan Francis-Cox Produced by Jermaine Dupri, and Bryan Francis-Cox courtesys of Arista Records, Inc. "The Blue Danube" Written by Johann Strauss II "Sweet Escape" Written by Gwen Stefani, Aliaune Thiam, and Giorgio Tuinfort Written by Harry Gregson-Williams Performed by Gwen Stefani Produced by Aliaune Thiam, and Giorgio Tuinfort courtesy of Interscope Records "Yeah" Written by Christopher Bridges, James Phillips, Jonathan Smith, LaMarquis Jefferson, Patrick Smith, and Sean Garrett Performed by Usher ft. Lil Jon and Ludacris courtesys of Arista Records, Inc. "Can't Fight the Moonlight" Written by Diane Warren Performed by LeAnn Rimes Produced by Trevor Horn courtesy of Curb Records "Disco 2000 Selector" Produced by Bob Sinclar, Q-T Fingers, Lee A. Genesis, Tommy Musto Performed by Bob Sinclar courtesy of Yellow Productions "Pomp and Circumstance" Written by Sir Edward Elgar "Move It Like This" Written by Anthony Monks Flowers, Brooke Morrow, Colyn Grant, David Schommer, Herschel Small, Jeffrey Chea, Marvin Prosper, Rick Carey, Sam Hollander, and Steve Greenberg Performed by Baha Men courtesy of S-Curve Records "Drew Pickles Song (To Be A Princess)" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Jim Dooley Performed by Mike Bell, and Cheryl Chase, Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Produced by John Evanson, Nathan C. Stefan, Marco Nelor, Ziggy Marley, Doug E. Doug, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Stephen Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt, and Sherm Cohen "Carnival of the Animals" Written by Camille Saint-Saëns "The Twisted Nails of Faith" Produced by Jan Peter Genkel, and Cradle of Filth, Performed by Cradle of Filth courtesy of Mayhem Records "Losing Streak" Written by E Performed by eels Produced by Mark Oliver Everett courtesy of Vagrant Records "Good Foot" Written by Justin Timberlake & Timothy Z. Mosley Performed by Justin Timberlake & Timbaland Produced by Timbaland Justin Timberlake appears courtesy of Jive Records Timbaland appears courtesy of Background Records "We're here in the World" by Mark Mothersbaugh & Bob Mothersbaugh Music by Gavin Greenaway Lyrics by Jim Dooley Performed by Tom Kenny, and Bill Fagerbakke, Chorus Jack Riley, Joe Alaskey, Michael Bell, Phil Proctor, Rodger Bumpass, Clancy Brown, Jim Cummings, Charlie Adler, Carlos Alazraqui, Dee Bradley Baker, Michael Gough, John Kassir, Wally Wingert, Gregg Berger, Tim Curry, Kevin Michael Richardson, Billy Brown, Corey Burton and Jess Harnell Music Arranged by Harry Gregson-Williams and John Powell Produced by John Evanson, Nathan C. Stefan, Marco Nelor, Ziggy Marley, Doug E. Doug, Arlene Klasky, Gabor Csupo, Stephen Hillenburg, Paul Tibbitt, and Sherm Cohen "Wheels of Fire" by Rob Halford Performed by Judas Priest, Produced by Felix Pappalardi courtesy of Epic Records "Greenface" Written and Performed by Iced Earth courtesy of SPV GmbH "Loaded Rack" Written by Bobby "Blitz" Ellsworth, Performed by Overkill Produced by Overkill, Terry Date, Jon Zazula, and Marsha Zazula courtesy of Atlantic Recording Corporation "Lies & Rumors" Written by D. Holton, D. Porter, O. Moore, V. Carlisle, R. Johnson and M. Chavarria Performed by D12 courtesys of Shady/Interscope Records "Don't Cha" Written by Anthony Ray, Thomas Callaway and Trevor Smith Performed by The Pussycat Dolls ft. Busta Rhymes Produced by Cee-Lo Green courtesy of A&M Records "Walkin on the Sun" Written by Greg Camp Performed by Smash Mouth Produced by Eric Valentine courtesy of Interscope Records Copyright © MMIII by Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International. All Rights Reserved. Paramount Pictures Corporation, Nickelodeon Studios, DreamWorks Corporation and Viacom International is the author of this film (motion picture) for the purposes of copyright and other laws. No. 39910 This Picture Made Under The Jurisdiction of File:MPAA Logo.svg.png File:International Alliance of Theatrical Stage Employees.svg File:Kodak.png Motion Picture Association of America Affiliated With A.F.L. - C.I.O - C.L.C. File:Dolby in Selected Theatres.png File:Sddsinselectedtheatreslogo.svg File:DTS.png The characters and incidents portrayed and the names used herein are fictitious, and any similarity to the name, character, or history of any persons is entirely coincidental and unintentional. This motion picture photoplay is protected pursuant to the provisions of the laws of the United States of America and other countries. Any unauthorized duplication and/or distribution of this photoplay may result in civil liability and criminal prosecution. Distributed by DreamWorks Distribution LLC Category:Credits Category:Rugrats credits